


Ellipsis

by Escanor



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (or before i get to that part in the story), Angst, Drabble, Other, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, have this before it gets disproven, i don't know what actually happened so here, kind of, or pre-canon musings at least, very early spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escanor/pseuds/Escanor
Summary: "Beautiful."Beautiful, you say. And with that, his world finally crumbles.





	Ellipsis

**Author's Note:**

> This concept has been floating around my head since I started playing the Arcana and sometimes you just have to let it out. I don't really know if this story even makes sense tbh, stylistically it's very different from what I usually write, but it was interesting to try conveying the bare bones instead of decorating them.

"Beautiful."

Beautiful, I said. It was barely spoken, much less thought, a simple word breathed on instinct alone. Beautiful, I said, and he hesitated. Violet eyes that had desperately searched mine paused, slackened, and suddenly all the emotions he'd been restraining exploded before me. He crashed his head into my shoulder, shuddering, lamenting a name I somehow knew was mine. Unable to move, I could offer him no comfort, but in my heart I felt that doing so would only further salt the wound. So I lay there in his embrace as time passed, his arms growing slacker, his sobs fainter, his shaking softer. Finally, his arms fell from their hold and lay by mine, and he retreated into silence. We stayed like that for another immeasurable amount of time. When the red of the sky had been washed away by blue, he took my shoulders in his hands and held me at arms length. His eyes searched mine again, hopeless, yearning. He worried his lip when he did not find what it was he sought. He placed a hand over my eyes, and the last thing I saw before the soft glow overwhelmed me was the heart that broke within his.

"I'm sorry."

I'm sorry, someone said. It was barely spoken, but the words echoed around my head nonetheless. There was nobody around to have voiced them. Did I dream them?


End file.
